Overcast
by HeiLong
Summary: Naruto is weary of being hated. Maybe he should leave. Not suicide. gasp! Sasuke bashing. Don't like, don't read. Rated for swearing. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at. Yet another chapter added. Bonus, and a note to you.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Yeah, another Naruto angst fic...so sorry. It's just that I really sympathize with Naruto! Poor guy. Here, the Kyuubi's female. I know I made it male in my other fic/s, but bear with me please. Is it a crime to exercise control over your own fic? No? Ok then, on with the fic!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything else.

* * *

**Overcast**

15-year-old Uzumaki Naruto stepped out of his cramped apartment and sighed. It was another damn day. Of the many things plaguing the ninja, of late was a certain pink haired kunoichi. Haruno Sakura. Lately, his feelings for her have been growing stronger than a simple crush. Unfortunately, that only served to pain him even more. She was still deliberately blind to Naruto's feelings, still pining hopelessly on and on about that damned Uchiha. That bastard. Naruto's face twisted into a scowl as his legs started carrying him to the meeting place of Team 7.

Uchiha Sasuke. Goth wannabe. He acts so angsty and stoic, thinking that he's so cool. He feels that he can go on acting angsty just because of a screwed up past. Well, everyone has had his or her share of bad experiences, but nobody, not even Shino, Neji, or Gaara, can manage to piss off Naruto just by acting all quiet and stoic. His smugness and 'coolness' only serves to piss the blonde shinobi even more. He doesn't even try to care.

Naruto had it worse than Sasuke. No friends, no recognition, no acceptance...it definitely does not help being called names like 'demon', 'failure', and other even more colorful names. All Naruto has faced in life is ridicule. He has to fight and tolerate the knives of disgust, the solid wall of hatred, the glares of disapproval of the village. He never had a family like Sasuke used to, but he doesn't act all 'I hate the world-They are all against me-Nobody loves me.' He doesn't put others down by calling them annoyances, dropouts, or liabilities. And he doesn't act so smug and arrogant, thinking that he's so much better than everyone else. No. This is not the nindo of Uzumaki Naruto. He valued sincerity over aloofness, warmth over coldness, caring over distantness. So why does Sakura, well almost all the girls in Konoha for that matter, fall head over heels for that– that popsicle? How come _he_ was loved? How come _he_ always gets the praises and the attention? Naruto gets the opposite...for caring; well, for trying to care.

Naruto scowled and spit on the ground rather contemptuously. It was never fair. Never. It was always unfair, and never in _HIS_ favor.

As the genin made his way through the streets, he felt the hateful stares cutting into him once again. This always went on; everyday for 15 years. Kami help them when he finally snaps. "When", not "if". Konoha's day of retribution is coming closer. It was all just a matter of time...unless he does something to stop this pressure and poison from seeping into his system. Yes...something can be done. He can disappear for a while...or permanently. That, or he lets the Kyuubi have her way.

Finally coming close to the bridge, Naruto slapped on his mask, the one with a perpetual smile frozen on its face, as he strode towards his teammates. As usual, Sakura was hanging all over Sasuke, trying in vain to gain his affections. Naruto felt tired of seeing this scene over and over. This scenario had been branded into his brain already. And each time he saw it again, the more he felt dispirited. It was becoming a chore forcing his mask to _stay_ on.

"Oi, Saakuraa-chaaaannn! Ohayo!" Naruto loudly called. As expected, Sakura's face changed from that of a love-struck schoolgirl to an annoyed one. He was nothing but an annoyance, a bump in her road to claiming Sasuke as her own. "Hmph. So loud, dobe," came the inevitable smug retort of the trying-hard asshole. If there was another thing Naruto was getting tired of, it was the bastard calling him a dobe. Instead of getting mad and retaliating with a few choice words of his own as usual, he just scowled. Sasuke smirked. Victory again.

Sakura was about to tell Naruto off with a cutting remark and continue to drape herself over the arrogant shinobi when Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke and told them to take the day off, then disappeared immediately.

Needless to say, the genins were overjoyed. Well, with the exception of the one incapable of emotions except those of the death instinct. The conversation that was to follow was typical.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go out for some sushi! My treat!"

"No."

"Some Sukiyaki?"

"No."

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"How about-"

"Hey Sakura-chan, what about me? Let's go for some ramen! My treat!"

"Ugh! As if! You wouldn't even come close so Sasuke!"

Naruto winced every time she said that. This time however, Sakura, fed up with Naruto, added a bit more.

"So quit bothering me! Shut up and leave me alone! You really are a dead last! I hate you!"

What _is_ life without that touch of irony and occasional hypocrisy?

Naruto looked away, willing with all he had for the tears to stop pooling around his eyes. He was victorious for now. Using every inch of his being, he forced the mask to stay on once again. His goofy grin resurfaced quickly as he smothered the hurt that was thrown in his face. He tackled Sasuke, kidding around yet again to hide his hurt. He always clowned around, not because he was a zany and fun person, but it was just his way of handling the tremendous pressure shoved into him by everyone. Unfortunately, his tackle sent the two boys down a ravine, which nobody really noticed until they fell in. The last thing the two heard before they lost consciousness was Sakura's voice calling for Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto found himself in the depths of his subconscious yet again. It was damp and cold. The dripping of pipes overhead was monotonous and repetitive, like the abuse he endured for so long. A rank, musty, almost decaying, stench invaded his nostrils. The tunnels were dim, the only source of light being a few blinking bulbs placed at intervals. He wandered around corridors and hallways, ending up in the room containing the Kyuubi. He sat down in the middle of the room, pulling his knees to his chest and facing the demon. The first to speak was the demon. "**So, poor lover boy got rejected again, huh?**" There were traces of amusement in her voice. 

Naruto replied with silence.

"**That serious, huh? Well...I wouldn't know what to say to cheer you up..." **Their relationship had become less strained over the years, the hatred between container and content lessening. "**Kit, come here.**" Kyuubi beckoned.

When Naruto lifted his moist eyes, the demon was gone. In her place was a beautiful woman dressed in lavish robes of elaborate design. Her eyes were crimson, her long nails were painted red, and a wave of lustrous, red hair crowned her head.

"Wha- ?"

She smirked. "**Aren't demons allowed to transform?**" Her voice, though a woman's, was still strong and commanding, and her presence was still imposing.

"Kyuubi?"

"**Yes. I thought it would be funny to be talking to you like this in my demon form...I saw what happened. I could hear your thoughts and feelings. I'll be honest. I have nothing to say that can comfort you. I am a demon.**"

Naruto nodded silently as he shuffled closer.

"**Kit, what I can say is that it isn't your fault. It never was. I won't apologize for my past actions, and it wasn't my choice to be sealed in you either..." **

"Why did you do it?"

**"You mean attack the village? I have my reasons. The village did me a great wrong that had to be redressed. They refused to make restitution. Kit, know this: the villagers _KNEW_ that we had no say in what happened, the sealing, I mean. Believe me, had we never met, you would be living a happy life...no, wait. I'd have destroyed the village- butthatsnotmypoint! My point is that despite their knowledge, they still treat you with contempt. Kit, what will you do?**"

"Uhm..."

"**You teach them, kit. Teach them not to screw with you. They hated you for no reason! They never understood – they _chose_ not to understand! They destroyed your life! So you destroy them!**" The room was swirling with her overpowering chakra. Her eyes were starting to glow with an unearthly light. "**Uncertain, are you? Well then, let's just see what the villagers have done to thank the one who stopped my destruction of the village**," she said as she showed him flashbacks of all the abuse heaped on him, all the insults, the stares, and the injustices done to him. He saw how Sakura ignored him while showering her attention on Sasuke, how everyone laughed at him and his failures, how he was always ridiculed and underestimated, how they hated him with so much hatred possible for humans to possess.

He didn't have anything to say. Yes, why hold back? It wasn't his fault! But Kyuubi wasn't finished yet. There was one more.

"**Perhaps you should hear this.**"

Sounds reverberated through the cavernous room. It was sounds of the outside. He could hear beeping of machines, nurses, and his sensei...and Sakura. "That damned Naruto! He can go rot and die for all I care, as long as he doesn't get my Sasuke-kun involved. That bastard...damn him! I hate him! This is all his fault! He is nothing!" This was immediately followed by her crooning Sasuke's name.

A tear glided down Naruto's face as he lowered his head. Whatever needed to be said all came out in the form of the tear. This is what he gets in exchange of the love, attention, and care he has lavished on her. Something just snapped inside of him. Kyuubi smiled coldly. That was the last thing Naruto saw before being thrown none too politely out his own subconscious and back out into the harsh reality.

* * *

He opened his eyes, not too slowly like in a drama, but not too fast like waking up from a nightmare. He opened his eyes just like that, a blurry sketch of images greeting his eyes. Slowly, color started to fill in the gaps between the lines. His body ached with a dull pain resonating throughout his body. No joy came to him like it always used to each day; no enthusiasm greeted him like it used to whenever he woke from slumber. His eyes, now dull and lifeless, scanned the room. Beside his bed was another one, with Sasuke on it. He was still unconscious, wires stuck on him, connecting him to a machine just like his. That was what made the beeping sound. Beside the Uchiha was a distraught Sakura, whose face turned dark and cold when her gaze met his. 

"So you're awake now, huh? That's a shame. They should've pulled your plug." Then it came "...you bastard! YOU did this to Sasuke-kun! I hate you!"

Naruto's dead eyes then met her enraged, hateful ones, not a word spoken in reply.

Kakashi then entered the room. "Oi, Sakura. Keep it down- hey! You're awake, Naruto! You hungry?" His visible eye smiled as he held up a take-out package of miso ramen.

Naruto, with a forlorn look on his face, looked down and in a hoarse, bitter voice, said, "I'm sorry. I was responsible for all this. Sakura was right...I could just die and rot for all she cares. Have a nice life with your Sasuke-kun, Sakura. And like you said...I'll never amount to anything. Sorry for ruining your lives..." He no longer used the honorable suffix. He ignored _ramen_. _Free_ ramen. Free_ miso _ramen.This is bad.

Kakashi glared daggers at the pink-haired kunoichi. "_Sakura_!" His voice was harsh, like a vicious snarl of a wolf. She stuttered, "But...you were unconscious...how did you...?" "Does it matter, Sakura? Since when did you care? You hate me? Well, everyone else does. Goodbye then." With that, Naruto tore the patches and wires off his body and disappeared in a puff of smoke, ignoring Kakashi calling him.

He transported himself back to his run-down apartment and grabbed a bag. A few tears were silently streaming down his face as he started packing. He just couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. The hate of the villagers...that smug bastard Sasuke...Sakura's abuse...He's leaving. He's human too, dammit! He packed quickly, knowing that his apartment would probably be the first place Kakashi would look if he were chasing him. Wiping away tears from his face, he threw his few worldly possessions into a small nondescript pack and left, torching his apartment as a mark of farewell.

He ran for the gate, not because the guards would stop him – they would gladly see him go – but he didn't want to see his so-called friends; he's had enough.

They would try and stop him...put on a show. Naruto knew they never saw anything in him. If any really befriended him, it was all out of pity. He didn't need pity. Everybody just needed to ease up a bit on him. He is human too.

Naruto, now outside the village, took one last look at the magnificent gate and the sprawling village behind it. One day, he will be back when strong enough to fight their hate. Will he destroy the village? No. It was his choice ultimately, not the Kyuubi's. He will be back to claim their hearts and the title of Hokage. When he comes back, the older generations who lived through the Kyuubi's rampage would probably have died, and Naruto will be strong then, with muscle to back up his words.

He turned and walked, his back to the sun. Oh, yes. He will be strong. He will surpass all. He will be back to claim the village. Then shall everyone recognize him.

_Goodbye for now, everyone. Until we meet again._

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Well? Hope you liked it. Now, I'm not promising anything, but I'm planning on making an epilogue (second chapter) and a sequel (a separate fic)...let the people decide.)


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Well, here's the long awaited epilogue. Sorry for taking so long. I'll be working on the continuation for "Must Be The Heat" due to requests. My apologies to those waiting for the sequel for "Overcast". That'll take some time. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_Ahh..._

Tsunade inhaled deeply and slowly as she relished the silence in her office. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft breeze whisper in her ears and caress her face. She leaned her head back and reclined on her chair as she slowly surrendered to slumber and sank deep into the ocean of unconsciousness – when Kakashi suddenly burst into her office.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

He was definitely acting out of character, hands gesturing furiously and he sweating and babbling incoherently like a cretin. She had to shake him violently and yell at him to get that moron to shut up. Whatever it was, it must be bad to get the normally calm and laid back Copy Ninja this agitated. For now, all he could say was "Naruto".

Tsunade frowned. What about Naruto? What happened to him? Only after a few breaths did Kakashi tell Tsunade what had happened.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata wandered around the village looking for Naruto. She finished training early just so that she could talk to him. She finally mustered enough courage to talk to him like a normal person and ask him out. The problem was, she couldn't find him. His teammates were nowhere to be found. The next logical solution is to ask his sensei, who conveniently appeared, along with the Hokage, who saw him off with a few words, outside her office building.

She approached Kakashi with her usual apprehension before asking him. "A-Ano...Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Naruto is?" Only after the question had just left her lips had she noticed his downcast expression, which turned deeper after hearing the question. He took a deep breath and slowly explained what happened.

* * *

Sakura wandered around the village streets rather dejectedly. She had just gotten off a severe tongue lashing from a furious Kakashi. She heaved a regret-filled sigh. He was right...Naruto's gone because of her. This was her entire fault. She didn't mean for this to happen, didn't mean to go overboard. She never really did see Naruto as anyone significant, but wouldn't have wished him ill. Oh, how she regretted those venomous words she had said in anger earlier!

Not only will she have to endure the guilt, but there will also be the Rookie 9 and their senseis. No doubt they'll be more than pissed at her once they find out who's responsible for this. They also won't let her live it down. (And of course, there's Iruka-sensei. Oh, joy.) Well, whatever the consequences she'll have to face, she'll need courage to survive.

And large amounts of it she'll need right now, as she saw a very angry Hinata approaching her.

Before Sakura could utter a single word, Hinata bellowed a battle cry as she charged and thrust her hand towards her heart. Seized by panic and surprise, Sakura tried to parry the deadly strike, but it was a bit too late. Though the blow was parried from her heart, Hinata's hand connected with Sakura's cheek. The chakra enforced blow sent her to the ground, the left side of her face screaming in pain.

Hinata wasted no time. No sooner had Sakura hit the ground, she continued her attack...

or at least tried to.

Neji suddenly appeared and stopped the attack. "Hinata-sama, please stop!" He's gotten rather fond of her and looked after her as her "big brother". And to see her like this is most unusual to say the least.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THE BITCH!" Hinata screamed, her Byakugan throbbing with power and her usually gentle and timid eyes full of fury and rage. She struggled with a bewildered Neji while shrieking obscenities at the pink-haired girl, who was still on the ground, paralyzed with shock and pain.

Hinata calmed down a bit and told everything to Neji before burying her crying face in his chest. His eyes widened with surprise. _She said those things to him? He...he left? Wha...?_ Neji's eyes turned cold as he glanced down at Sakura. "Haruno..." he began, with as much ice in his voice as he could gather. She flinched at the frigid contempt in his voice. "I don't know what possessed you to do such a thing, but I definitely cannot stand someone to do that to the one who helped me. I won't kill you - the others will do that for me."

Sakura shivered at his words. Was this to be everyone's reaction?

* * *

Tsunade slumped back in her chair and sighed, a few tears threatening to escape her fatigued eyes. Naruto...how she wished he never left! But she knew that he didn't have much of a choice. She could only hope that he won't be back for retribution. She had failed as a Hokage and as a 'big-sister'. She was supposed to be there for him. She was supposed to take care of the villagers.

She did nothing.

It also tore at her heart at how this village treats its own. Idiots! Why couldn't they see that Naruto was not the demon?

She failed him. They all did. And now, he was gone. For once in decades, the powerful and respected slug Sannin, renown for her insane strength and skill, broke down and wept.

* * *

Another win.

Shikamaru suppressed a smirk as he collected the stones and prepared for another round of Go with Asuma.

Life was good. There were no missions for a week now, he had slept in till noon, had done nothing but play Shogi and Go with Asuma and Chouji, the weather had been great as of late, with billowing snow-white clouds of different curious shapes scattered all over the sky; and last but definitely not the least, Ino, or any members of the opposite sex for that matter, hasn't shown her face and bitch at him for a few days now. It just couldn't get any better than this.

Of course, thanks to a guy named Murphy, everyone knows that there is no such thing as perfect. Life just has to be screwed up every now and then. Shikamaru knew that; he could actually _feel_ 'something' amiss in his gut.

He squashed that ominous feeling and continued the game. Whatever it is that will ruin his good fortune, it will come sooner or later. It's just a matter of time. Nothing lasts forever..._ugh, how troublesome..._

* * *

"What's wrong? What's with the long face?" Tenten gently cooed as she rested her head on Neji's shoulders. Her boyfriend seemed dispirited. The fact that he didn't want to train (they met regularly to train) and the absence of the condescending arrogance that she had come to associate with him with for so long now, meant that something was very wrong. A very dejected Neji heaved a sigh as he pulled her closer and told her everything, from Hinata's outburst to when he dropped her off at the mansion and informed Hiashi.

Like Neji, the first thing that registered was surprise. _Naruto left?_ The next thing that came was sorrow and regret. It was because of him that she had Neji. He was the one who released Neji from the shackles of his foolish philosophy and gave him a new lease on life.

And he left without hearing the couple thank him. Why didn't they thank him sooner? If only...

* * *

"You may enter now," said the ANBU. Iruka nodded in response and entered the Hokage's office. Why did she call for him? Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind at a thousand miles per hour. _A promotion? You wish. A mission? I'm a teacher now. It's not likely. A reprimand? I didn't intentionally do anything wrong. I've always done my job to the best of my abilities like any other true shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. _After bowing to the Hokage and the other Sannin, he cleared his throat and asked, "How may I help you, Hokage-sama?" He failed to notice her red eyes and nose. Tsunade looked at the other two occupants in the room and started in a quiet voice. "Jiraya, Iruka...Naruto, he-" She stopped abruptly, trying to stop her voice from breaking and to stifle the sobs trying to escape.

At the mention of his name and the grave tone accompanying it, both senseis' hearts raced and they feared the worst, but patiently waited for Tsunade to gather herself.

"Naruto left...the village." It came just like a cold, hard slap resounding through the cavernous, noisy silence.

Their worried, racing hearts stopped. Shock possessed them, the numbness almost painful.

The first to speak was the frog summoner. "Have you sent ANBU to find him?" "Of course I have!" her voice sounding sharp in the equally harsh silence. "They found nothing-" "Of course they found nothing! Do you think they want him in the village? Those bastards hate him! The blind fools see nothing but the damned demon!" Iruka yelled, pushing himself into the conversation. Both Sannins looked down. They all knew it to be true. No doubt the entire village will be celebrating once the news spreads.

Iruka slumped down, tears starting to fall and body shaking in grief while Jiraya banged his fist on the wall while muttering a 'stupid kid'. His shut eyes and shaking voice betrayed the tough façade he tried hard to put up.

A fresh batch of tears pooled the Hokage's eyes. _'Naruto...I'm so sorry this happened...I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my failure...'_

* * *

The first thing Sasuke saw when he opened his eyes was pink. Just light pink...he soon realized that he was looking at Sakura's hair. He groaned as he sat up, fighting the wave of nausea that hit him. What had happened? Ah, yes...that damn Naruto tackled him, they fell down a ravine and...that's as far as his memory goes.

He shook his head and chuckled slightly. That Naruto's always getting them in trouble. This time, it's the hospital this time. That dobe. Heh, that's all he'll amount to.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" _Oh damn. So is she._ He repressed the urge to sneer at her stating of the obvious. "Where's the dobe?" he asked, ignoring he girl's shower of attention. Sakura's expression fell. "He..." "He left the village." came a third voice. The two whipped around to see Tsunade enter. Sasuke looked at her. "What?" She nodded. "He left...because he couldn't take it." She said, giving a pointed glare at her student. Sakura looked ashamed. Even her sensei knew. "What? Couldn't take what?" Sasuke asked loudly, irritation getting to him. What the hell are they talking about? Tsunade sighed and took a deep breath. "Naruto has been ostracized and hated by the entire village. While you were unconscious a few days ago, he finally snapped and left." _Oh, Kami. Please don't ask why..._ "Hated? Why?" _Damn...!_

Suddenly, a slam was heard. All three turned to see a wide-eyed Konohamaru by the door. "B-Boss? He's gone? No! You're lying! He's just gone training! You lie!" he screamed. Before he could advance towards the three, Ebisu appeared and grabbed him. "LET ME GO!" "Konohamaru-sama! Please!" The screaming of the now-crying grandson of the Third soon died down as Ebisu carried him off.

Sasuke turned to Tsunade and asked his question again. "Hokage-sama, please answer my question. She heaved a sigh. "I'll tell you all once you've all gathered. As his friends, it would only be right to let you know."

The two genins nodded, curiosity eating their insides up.

* * *

The knock on the large, imposing door was cautious, even timid and hesitant. "Come in. " The door opened to reveal 11 Genins. "Hokage-sama, we're all here." She nodded and motioned them to enter and close the door. She then steepled her fingers and rested her chin on her thumbs as she eyed them with a tired, studying gaze. "What I'm about to tell you is and will remain a secret. Understood?" After receiving affirmative replies, she took a deep breath and proceeded to reveal the secret of the legacy of the Fourth.

* * *

As news of the hated demon boy spread through the village, surprise and elation, but sadness for a few, erupted. Through the festivities, nobody noticed the overcast sky above foretelling the chaos that was to come. An angry rain came that night, halting the celebrations...it was as if the heavens were mourning the departure of the ninja- no, savior of the Leaf.

* * *

A/N: Well? Like it? I hope you guys didn't get too disappointed. Wish me luck in the midterms. 


	3. Bonus, dudes

Guys, it has come to my attention that many of you have put Overcast on your 'story alert' in anticipation for the _long_ overdue sequel (laughs nervously). Bear in mind that the sequel will be posted as a separate fic; this one is over, so put me on 'author alert' instead. And since this site forbids posting chapters consisting of author's notes only, here's a little something for my patient, patient readers.

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale. Savor the nicotine.

Exhale. Feel the smoke billowing out your mouth.

Inhale. Suck it in and feel it feed your anger.

Exhale. Let the anger stream out of you in the form of the smoke. Relax.

Inhale. A tear leaked out.

Exhale. A sob escaped.

Inhale. Don't you start crying, dammit.

Exhale. Really, this is unbecoming of a ninja.

He didn't have to slap her, really. It was unnecessary. He knew that Sakura had already received hell for her actions. Her fucking mistake.

Slapping her wasn't going to bring Naruto back. But damn, it felt good. Nobody stopped him when he did.

Shikamaru threw the cigarette down and bit down on his knuckle to keep from sobbing out. It wouldn't do to wake his family up and get caught crying and smoking. He didn't know what was worse.

The roof was still wet from the deluge that halted the celebrations, and effectively soaked his bottom. He didn't care. The sky was still overcast, and still slightly drizzling. At least there were clouds.

Where had Naruto gone off to? It was anyone's guess. Even he couldn't make an educated guess. Nobody really knew Naruto. That guy just keeps on surprising people.

The ninja sighed. Things are going to be different around here, now that the life of the village left. In a way, being the Fourth's legacy, he IS the village's soul. The remaining remnant of their savior (who was a savior as well himself). He was only half-surprised when Hokage-sama told them about the Fox that afternoon. There was waterworks from the girls, of course. The guys tried their best to remain 'macho' and hold their tears in. He just got real quiet and left when the Hokage dismissed them. Of course, they just nodded when they were sworn to secrecy. Nobody was in much of a mood to argue, with the head of the ninja village, no less. After that, he came straight home. This was the way he coped with things. Isolation. And self-destruction. Not everything his teacher taught him was for the better.

Lee threw himself into training. Sakura cried her eyes out. Kiba decimated a few square miles of the forest. And so on and so forth. Shikamaru felt a sense of admiration for the Hokage. If they were feeling shitty, then how the hell must _she_ feel? And she can't just take a break and sulk inside her closet. That takes strength. Just like Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed again. God, this is not helping. The ones who do care about that runaway will experience serious regression in their job performances. For the sake of this damned village, it would be for the best that they all get over this incident as quickly as possible. That, and for their psychological health as well. God knows ninjas are already screwed up in the head to begin with. Look at Gai.

Shikamaru took out a hip flask from his pocket and took a deep drink. The vodka burned down his throat. He'd prefer rum, but he's still trying to keep under his mom's radar until he gets his own place in another year or two. He downed the rest of the liquor in one go and went inside his bedroom through the window, after taking one last look outside.

"_Be safe, Naruto."_

* * *

I seriously hope my writing style's improved over the years. Don't expect the sequel to come out so soon. Just…watch ye and pray. But yes, I _am_ working on it…among other things. College is not easy, people. Until next time. Thank you all for your patience and lack of death threats (or maybe you just don't give a crap). 


End file.
